After Thessia
by Piinkblaack
Summary: Short fic about Kaidan Alenko and M!Shepard after the events of Thessia. Kaidan Alenko x M! Shep


This is set just after the Thessia mission. No spoilers ;3

* * *

The Commander stormed out of the shuttle, ignoring his colleagues trying to approach him. He walked with determined steps towards the elevator but was stopped by a big pile of muscles blocking him.

_"Get out of my bloody way, Vega!"_ Shepard hissed through his teeth but the lieutenant didn't show any signs of moving.

_"Loco, you need to calm down!"_

_"Calm down, my ass!"_ Benjamin roared _"Now move before I bioticly blow you out of the way!"_ By now, Kaidan had made it out of the shuttle after having to inform Hackett about their loss and was standing beside the commander.

_"Benjamin…"_ He began, but Shepard refused to listen. Instead he made a dive into the elevator, shutting it close in front of the marines. As the elevator finally stopped at his quarters, the commander stormed into his cabin and started to toss his armor all around the room.

_"EDI! Lock the door!"_

_"Commander, do you really th…"_ The AI's voice echoed through the room.

_"Just do it EDI! Or I will!"_ Benjamin cut off and tossed one of his boots down the short flight of stairs before attacking the console on his desk.

_"Commander, what are you doing?"_ EDI asked and sounded as concerned as an AI can.

_"There, its locked! Now don't you let anyone in! Understood?!"_ the specter commanded.

_"But, Shepard…"_

_"Understood?!"_ he spat, and after a minute of silence EDI simply said a quick _'Yes, sir'_ and the room was once again silent. Until the man simply showed everything from his desk onto the floor, shattering glass all over the cabin. Shepard could feel a terrible headache slowly taking form in the back of his head. Great... He jumped down the stairs and dived into the bed, covering himself with the sheets and crawling into a ball.

_"Hey! Shepard! Open up!"_ Kaidan said, knocking hard on the metal door. _"Damn it! Benjamin! EDI, what's going on?"_ The major said trying to keep calm.

_"Shepard has requested to be left alone" _

_"EDI, please open the door! I need to speak to him"_ Kaidan pleaded. The AI was quiet for a few minutes and Kaidan even started to wonder if she was debating if it was a smart idea to cross Shepard or if she had ignored him when he suddenly heard a quiet _'click'_ and the door to the loft opened. Alenko entered the dark quarters. The only think lighting up the room was the aquarium. As he stepped further inside he felt something crack under his boots. Glass. He looked down and confirmed what he already knew. His gaze then wandered to the commanders empty desk.

_"Shepard"_ he uttered softly. When he got no response he spoke again, this time a little louder. _"Benjamin, I need to speak to you"_

_"Mmm... Not so damn loud...!"_ Kaidan heard a muffed voice from the sheets. He jumped down the steps and sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Migraine?"_ The major asked softly as he touched what he believed was the commanders shoulder.

_"Mmhmmm... A migraine from hell..."_ Shepard whispered and turned around to look at his lover. His eyelids where half closed and the commander really looked like he was in pain. The major bent down and lightly kissed Benjamin's soft lips. Then he jumped further up the bed, placing the commanders head in his lap. Slowly, Kaidan began to massage Shepard's temples.

_"Any better?"_

_"Mhmmm"_ Shepard groaned. _"Hey Kaid?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Sorry for all that... I-"_ The commander was cut of by the majors lips closing over his.

_"Hey. There's nothing to apologise for"_ Kaidan continued to massage Shepard's temples in silence, and after a while he was sure the commander had fallen asleep. He gently removed Benjamin's head and was just about to leave when he hard a quiet whisper.

_"Please stay here Kaidan..."_

The major smiled, stripped to his boxers and joined his lover, pulling him into his arms. He could feel Shepard kiss his collarbone gently before they both fell asleep, tangled in each other.


End file.
